


when ur sis is really a dragon

by imaginemotherofdragons



Series: Tortall Prompts [2]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Lost Child, Sarra is a little shit and u cant convince me otherwise, hc form, so is kitten ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginemotherofdragons/pseuds/imaginemotherofdragons
Summary: Random drabbles and requests set in the Tortall universe!! (I'm switching all the drabbles into series instead of multi-chapter fics bc I'm finally figuring out ao3)My personal Tumblr is @awesome--username and my writing is @somanyshipsssBig thanks to my wonderful beta-reader @strawberry-mads!!!





	when ur sis is really a dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Random drabbles and requests set in the Tortall universe!! (I'm switching all the drabbles into series instead of multi-chapter fics bc I'm finally figuring out ao3)
> 
> My personal Tumblr is @awesome--username and my writing is @somanyshipsss
> 
> Big thanks to my wonderful beta-reader @strawberry-mads!!!

  * Sarra is quite intelligent for a five year old. 

  * However when mixed with her father's curiosity and her mother's powers, this intelligence is quite a handful. 

  * Gods, Daine has no idea how one dragonling and one human child cause such chaos. 

  * It's even worse lately.

  * They've been staying at the palace for the past month and Sarra is tired of it.

  * Honestly, Daine agrees with her. 

  * It's wonderful to see everyone but she misses the peacefulness of their own little family.

  * To help overcome the homesickness, they all wind up sleeping in the same bed.

  * Even though years have gone by and it hasn't happened, Daine is still mildly concerned one of Numair's giant limbs will crush the smaller animals that climb beneath their blankets. 

  * He is still very offended that she even thinks he would. 

  * Apparently he has "incredible control over his body, awake and sleeping!" 

  * Daine usually responds to this with an eye roll. 

  * She wakes one morning, pressed against her husband's chest, to a relatively empty bed. 

  * Sarra and Kitten are missing. 

  * There's no words to describe the horror that fills Daine. 

  * They have so many enemies, there's no shortage of people who could've stolen them.

  * She forces herself to focus.

  * Whoever touched them is dead.

  * It's a ferocious wave of rage that fills her, deadly and all consuming.

  * Then she's launching out of bed and shaking Numair awake. 

  * They have half the castle out looking for them within a few minutes.

  * Meanwhile the ambassador of the Copper Isles has found a little girl playing with a cat outside his chambers.

  * She asks him if he's seen her sister.

  * The kind ambassador is concerned and offers to help find her sibling. 

  * "What's her name? What does she look like?"

  * The girl offers him an adorable dimpled smile.

  * "She looks like a dragon, silly! Her name's Skysong, but you're allowed to call her Kitten."

  * The ambassador chuckles, recalling when he was young and his sisters could be as terrifying as any winged beast.

  * "A dragon, you say? What color?"

  * "Blue!"

  * He grins at her and begins searching the nearby halls a blue eyed girl or any adult who may know where this child belongs.

  * After a few moments he hears a squeal

  * "There she is," the girl cries, "I found my sister!" 

  * Relieved the ambassador turns to hand over the girl.

  * Except it's not a young lady the little girl is hugging.

  * It's an actual dragon. 

  * Scales and wings and flames. 

  * Kyporith save him, it's an actual dragon. 

  * He doesn't recall his head hitting the floor. 

  * Daine is so damn relieved when she sees them.And so apologetic to the poor man who tried to help and got a concussion for his troubles!

  * Numair can't stop laughing at the ambassador's discomfort.

  * And that has nothing to do with him giving Daine a too friendly smile at dinner last week.

  * ~~Nothing at all.~~

  * ~~~~He only stops when Daine stomps on his foot and points out what a horrible role model he's being.

  * She knows she's going to have to scold Kit and Sarra for their disappearance. 

  * But for now she simply leans against Numair and pulls her sleepy, miscreant, children into her embrace.





End file.
